1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic notcher which automatically makes judgement as to whether or not a frame on a developed roll film need be printed and forms a notch on the film only for frames which need to be printed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic notchers have heretofore been arranged such as to form notches for all the frames formed on a film.
Accordingly, even an out-of-focus image is printed by an automatic printer, which fact leads to uneconomical losses.
To cope with this problem, a method has been adopted in which an image is judged to be in or out of focus through a visual inspection of the film by an operator so that any out-of-focus image is not printed.
However, this method requires judgement to be made on all the images on the film and therefore involves troublesome labor.